Veinte maneras de decir 'Adiós'
by Silenciosa
Summary: Serie de One-Shots basados en South Park. Siguiente Cap.: 5% finalizado.
1. Eterno Retorno

**VEINTE MANERAS DE DECIR "ADIÓS".**

_**by Silenciosa.**_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece South Park. Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen. Nada más._

Serán veinte capítulos. Veinte historias que no tienen nada que ver entre sí. Tratarán diferentes temas: desde el amor al odio, empleando a diferentes personajes de South Park. Tened una buena lectura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I. ****Eterno retorno. **

**_Crossover. South Park + Sandman by Neil Gaiman: Kenny x Death._  
**

_(Realizado: 24 - 05 - 2009 ― Revisión: 18 - 03 - 2014) _

_"¿Qué sucedería si un demonio te dijese: Esta vida, tal como tú la vives actualmente, tal como la has vivido, tendrás que revivirla una serie infinita de veces; nada nuevo habrá en ella; al contrario, es preciso que cada dolor y cada alegría, cada pensamiento y cada suspiro vuelvas a pasarlo con la misma secuencia y orden y también este instante y yo mismo. Si este pensamiento tomase fuerza en ti, te transformaría quizá, pero quizá te anonadaría también... ¡Cuánto tendrías entonces que amar la vida y amarte a ti mismo para no desear otra cosa sino esta suprema y eterna confirmación!" _

_La Gaya ciencia, _Friedrich Nietzsche.

_**жжжжжжжж**_

―¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Después de transcurrir unos minutos, sintiendo cómo _ella_ me analizaba ―de pie y estática cual escultura antigua―, por fin había decidido tomar las riendas de la palabra.

―Dime ―dije empleando un tartamudeante balbuceo.

Yo me encontraba tirado en el suelo; incapaz de mover ni siquiera un ápice de mi cuerpo. Entre paralizado y convulso, tragaba mi propia sangre. Abrigué la posibilidad de que mis pulmones se hinchaban debidos a esta sustancia. Describirlo sería difícil para alguien que no se encuentra frente a tal estado pero, dicha sensación, sería como si... como si hundieras una esponja hasta el fondo de una bañera colmada de agua. Del mismo modo, mis pulmones se sentían pesados, cargantes e insufribles.

Ella, que aún me observaba, se arrodilló a mi lado y, empleando un movimiento grácil, cerró su paraguas de color negro; dejándolo finalmente aparcado en el suelo. Luego ―y tomándome a mí desprevenido― inclinó su ovalado a la par que blanquecino rostro hacia el mío propio, deslizó una de sus manos de porcelana y la posó delicadamente sobre mi frente ensangrentada. Permaneció en estado reflexivo; maquinando ideas en su cabeza en las que yo tenía prohibido el acceso. Esta actitud se prolongó según me quitaba algunos de mis mechones rubios que estaban entorpeciendo mi visión.

En aquel momento vacilé. Sí. Estaba al borde de la muerte, ahogado miserablemente por mi propia sangre, y no tenía otra mejor reacción sino la de vacilar con un carcajeo apagado y débil; como si la situación formara parte de una broma de mal gusto. Al darme cuenta de ello, hice de tripas corazón y aguanté estoicamente el embiste de dolor recorriendo mi columna vertebral. _¿Alguna vez has tenido que hacerte una punción lumbar?_ Me refiero a ese pinchazo que se somete en un punto estratégico de la columna con motivo de sacar una pequeña toma de líquido cefalorraquídeo. Imagina si no lo has vivido, entonces, miles agujas como ésa asestarse en tu carne como puñaladas; de un extremo a otro de tu cuerpo indefenso. Y si no lo logras imaginar, toma una pequeña rama de un árbol y pártela en trocitos. Luego hazte a la idea de que el resultado, una ramita desfragmentada en trozos, es tu propia columna vertebral.

No puedo asegurar de que en aquel momento estuviera llorando... ¿o tal vez sí? No lo recuerdo con certeza. En vez de eso, había preferido concentrarme en el semblante que ella me ofrecía con su presencia. Me concentré en contemplar sus rojizos labios: rojos como chispas de fuego que podrían originar, con el mínimo soplo de aires, lenguas ciclópeas de fuego. Dichos labios parecían estar siempre supeditados a un sonrisa dulce, acogedora. Para ser honestos, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Escasearían las palabras para poder definirla con exactitud. La cuestión era, sin duda, el poder apreciarla en persona y sacar cuentas propias. Asimismo, observé el desorden natural de sus cabellos negros; tan opacos como la profundidad que describían su mirada. ¿Tendría pupilas? O... ¿serían sus propios iris los que se confluían y se fundían armoniosamente con sus pupilas? No; tampoco podría estar seguro de si era una cosa u otra.

Ella suspiró condescendiente, sin borrar su sonrisa, advirtiendo mi análisis visual.

―¿No te cansas de esto?

Dudé para mis adentros durante breves segundos. ¿Cuántas veces había muerto? ¿Y cuántas veces había notado aquel mismo tropel de grotescas sensaciones, del pitar de mis oídos ante la pérdida de orientación o del apestoso olor a sangre que teñía la blancura impoluta de la nieva debajo de mí? Negué con la cabeza aun sabiendo que ello requería de un costoso esfuerzo por mi parte. Entreabrí mis labios que estaban humedecidos por el calor de mi sangre y le dije sin desviar la vista del magnetismo de su mirada:

―La pregunta es ―tomé costosamente aire. Un aire que no parecía haber llegado a su destino― si tú no te cansas de mí.

Ella carcajeó divertida; de la manera más adorable que podría describirse.

―Yo no me canso de _nadie._ Y mucho menos de ti.

_¿Que quién era ella?_

Un _ankh_ egipcio colgaba a modo de colgante en torno a su cuello; su vestimenta, negra como la noche; su piel, blanca, carente de melanina; ojos delineados sutilmente con lápiz negro. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que_ La Muerte,_ la mismísima encarnación del pavor humano, la disponedora de los límites de la existencia y la causante de que todo tuviese una fecha de caducidad, pudiera ser así? Una chiquilla que parecía ser, más bien fan de Siouxsie Sioux. ¿Cómo podía dar yo cabida al pensar que la mismísima y cual temida presencia pudiese albergar una sonrisa afable y encantadora? ¿A quién demonios se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que observar a la propia _Muerte,_ a ésa que tenía ante mí, pudiese acarrear el hecho de amarla fervientemente en vez de producir un horror inaudito? Ni túnica que le cubriese el rostro; ni tampoco era un esqueleto animado. Y, en vez de una guadaña afilada, traía consigo un viejo paraguas viejos con el que cobijarse.

Sí, era ella. La Muerte en persona.

―Como sigas así ―me recriminó― pensaré que te estás matando aposta.

En respuesta, la sonreí amargamente. No me había dado cuenta, finalmente, de que sí albergaba lágrimas en mis ojos; eso sí, siendo ahogadas por entre mis pestañas. Hasta entonces me había olvidado prácticamente de la noción del tiempo y de lo que me había ocurrido. Esas cosas me eran irrelevantes si tenía que estar concentrado en respirar y en contemplarla a la vez.

―Ni siquiera el conductor se paró para ayudarte ―su voz era enfática como la de un niño pequeño haciendo mohínes―. Se supone que cuando una persona que va conduciendo atropella sin querer a otra, como mínimo, debería pasarse y prestar ayuda.

Luego exhaló un suspiro y colocó mi cabeza, con cuidado, sobre su regazo; jugueteando divertida con mis cabellos rubios y alborotados.

―Kenny, Kenny, Kenny... ―canturreó, dulcemente―, ¿cuándo piensas actuar con un poco de cordura de tu parte? No deberías haber salido de casa con la nevada que está cayendo. Ya has visto lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Aunque se supone que eso deberías saberlo, ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces van ya?

Yo intenté hacer memoria de mis muertes. Resultado: una cantidad próxima al centenar. En sólo veinte años había dado cabida a diferentes y múltiples muertes.

―Dentro de poco superarás el récord; de eso estoy segura. El problema es que me das más trabajo de lo habitual, McCormick.

En ese instante me dieron ganas de decirle cualquier broma estúpida. Cualquier tontería que no me dejara decirle la verdad, del porqué de mis muertes, de mi deseo de acabar así junto a ella.

La sangre en mi garganta me hizo toser y atragantarme aún más. Del dolor pasé a no sentir nada y las figuras se iban tornando en contornos difuminados para finalmente fundirse en sombras Un pitar sordo emergió dentro de mis oídos alcanzando niveles insportables. La oscuridad acrecentó siendo más plausible; sin embargo, la seguía viendo. A _ella._ Sólo a _ella._

Ella me observó en silencio sin que desvaneciera esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Vio cómo luchaba yo contra mi cuerpo; intentando inútilmente aferrarme a la vida.

Antes de que exhalara un último suspiro, posó sus labios fríos sobre los míos.

―Tienes suerte ―susurraron sus labios al apartarse a la sazón de unos efímeros milímetros―. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué tienes tanta suerte, McCormick?

Dichos susurros hicieron que yo pidiera a gritos el sentenciar de un último beso. Sí, realmente tenía suerte. De una manera u otra ella tenía razón. Me juré que, si salía de aquella como en otras pasadas ocasiones, yo volvería a pasear bajo el azote de una nevada tan intensa como la que estaba azotando South Park en aquel momento. Me importaba, francamente, una mierda, que alguien me volviese a atropellar con su coche; es más, le rogaría por que pasara el coche por encima de mí tantas, tantas veces, las suficientes, hasta suplir esta enfermiza necesidad mía en un intento de volverla a ver, de albergar la esperanza de besarla de nuevo; besarla con la intensidad que deseaba, descrita en mis ojos, y que mi cuerpo, en aquel instante, no lograba corresponder.

Y ella respondió antes de desaparecer antes de rozar nuestros labios en un último beso:

―Porque La Muerte no se enamora todos los días.

_**жжжжжжжж**_

* * *

¡Los reviews serán siempre bien recibidos!

Gracias por leer.


	2. À quoi bon?

**_OneShot nº2._**

_** À quoi bon…? Puisque c'est encore moi qui moi-même me trahis.**_

_¿Por qué razón…? Porque soy una vez más yo mismo el que me traiciono._

_ R. , Oct 2010_

* * *

La señora Cartman descorrió de un sólo golpe el cortinaje que adornaba la amplia ventana del salón habiendo escuchado el ruido del motor de un coche aproximarse paulatinamente. Sus ojos color de nuez escudriñaron con interés la vista ofrecida tras los cristales, observando cómo aquel mismo vehículo se estacionaba frente a su casa.

El sonido que producía el motor era bastante atronador para su gusto. Perteneciente al tipo de vehículos que ya no fabricaba ninguna factoría; de los que aún necesitaban gasolina para funcionar. Para ojos de un coleccionista, aquel vehículo era una pieza de inmensurable valor; una exquisita pieza de antigüedad automovilística traída desde Kentucky. Era tal la fuerza con que rugía el motor que previno la sensación del vibrar de las paredes y del suelo, cesando una vez sido apagado.

La señora Cartman prefería los coches eléctricos; desprovistos de ese mecanismo tan ruidoso. No obstante, ella sabía perfectamente por qué su dueño se empecinaba en coches como aquel, un Chevrolet, cuya vistosa carrocería destacable por su tonalidad en rojizo mate contrarrestaba con cualquier cosa situada a su alrededor.

La mirada de la mujer, enmarcada por las apenas visibles arrugas características de la cincuentena, esperó con ansiedad la figura habida tras los cristales ahumados del asiento del conductor. Cuando la puerta se abrió y reconoció al hombre que salía del vehículo, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Se dirigió aprisa hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola sin poder sostener las primeras lágrimas que se habían adelantado precipitosamente a su reacción.

Había cambiado. Casi no lo había reconocido.

La imagen que tenía de su hijo Eric antes de que se marchara a trabajar a Washington había desaparecido de golpe. Como si una corriente de aire devastadora barriese de su memoria al muchachito regordete y caprichoso que siempre había anidado en sus recuerdos. Fue tal el impacto recibido por aquella nueva visión de la persona que más quería en el mundo que quedó, sin darse cuenta, enraizada en el suelo una vez hubo traspasado la puerta.

Demasiados años, se dijo para sí, respondiéndose a la confusión acrecentada en su interior, demasiados años sin verlo ni una sola vez.

En otro contexto, en otra circunstancia, no se hubiera asustado por contemplarle. Pero ni siquiera la situación la acompañaba como para sentirse bien. Ciertamente, si Eric estaba de vuelta por South Park no era para hacerle una visita. Ese no era el motivo desencadenante por el cual Eric había vuelto a poner sus pies en aquel pueblo nevado dejado de la mano de Dios.

Ni ella era la causa ni tampoco era fortuita su llegada.

Antes de que lo avisara para contarle lo ocurrido, éste ya conocía de antemano la noticia. Una llamada telefónica recibida la noche anterior por parte de su hijo la avisó de que llegaría al pueblo a primera hora de la tarde. Y así había sido. Tan puntual como siempre.

No con ello quería decir que su querido Eric fuese un mal hijo por el hecho de no visitarla con tanta asiduidad. La última vez que lo había visto fue en las navidades del diecisiete [2017]. Es decir, hacía dos años. La señora Cartman hubiera escogido sin pensarlo el tener más visitas de él que todas las cosas que había hecho por ella. Desde la adquisición de la mejor casa de todo South Park hasta una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero recibida todos los meses en su cuenta bancaria. Y, las dos llamadas que recibía de él todas las semanas, era lo poco o lo único que la vinculaba a su vida. No era el hecho de que estuviera sola, pues había hecho amistades con las mejores familias de Denver gracias a la influencia de su hijo. Eric le había procurado todo para que pudiera rehacer su vida. Aún eres joven, le decía con su típico tono de voz tras la línea telefónica, deberías plantearte tener una nueva vida, ya sabes, no me importaría que me dejaras al margen, no después de todo por lo que has tenido que pasar para criarme.

Sí, su hijo jamás se había olvidado de ella. Pero quizá siempre reprochó en él el margen amplio de años que él mismo había creado y en el cual no se presentó ni una sola vez para visitarla en persona.

No era de extrañar que ahora se confundiera al presenciar la nueva imagen de ofrecía su hijo.

Lo primero que pensó es que no comía bien. Sí, tenía una complexión atlética pero, para ella, estaba demasiado delgado. Seguro que su novia no era de las que cocinaban. Quizá, incluso, eran de las que preferían cenar todas las noches fuera de casa. O era eso o Eric había acrecentado el consumo de tabaco en sustitución de la glotonería que tanto repudió durante su adolescencia. No por ello se veía mal, dedujo ella mientras descendía las escaleras de la entrada en dirección al vehículo. Su hijo, con ya treinta años, se podría definir en pocas palabras como un hombre bastante atractivo. El color trigueño apagado de su cabello despuntó frente a los rayos de luz que descendían desde lo alto. Un porte elegante: traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro de etiqueta; al igual que camisa y corbata. Tenían pinta de ser tan caras como el abrigo, del mismo tono opaco y de corte inglés, que lo resguardaba de las bajas temperaturas que comúnmente asolaban el pueblo. Llevaba también unas gafas de cristal oscuro, de estilo aviador, que le ocultaban la fiel herencia legada de su madre: unos vivaces y expresivos ojos color caramelo.

Venía vestido para la ocasión; si es que se podía llamar "ocasión" a un entierro.

Eric la observó llegar sin inmutarse apenas del sitio tras haber cerrado el coche con el interruptor del mando. Lianne Cartman no tardó en abalanzarse en un tierno abrazo sobre él, derramando las pocas lágrimas que habían quedado contenidas.

― ¡Oh, mi querido niño…! ―logró articular, casi en una especie de balbuceo, apoyada contra su pecho.

Los adustos brazos de su hijo la envolvieron con torpeza, reacción bien acogida por ella. Sabía perfectamente lo costoso que resultaba para Eric el expresar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, este no pronunció ninguna palabra. Quedaron en silencio durante un notable espacio de tiempo. Ella, sollozando y con el cuerpo convulso por los espasmos involuntarios que ejecutaba su cuerpo debido al llanto; y él, en la misma posición inmutable y estática inherente desde que había salido del coche.

― Lo siento tanto… ¡oh, Jesucristo…! ―se lamentó ella.

Una de las manos de su hijo se posó cuidadosamente sobre sus cabellos castaños, recibiendo varias escuetas caricias de consuelo. Luego, descendiéndola hasta tomar su barbilla con objetivo de que alzara el rostro hacia él, la llamó:

― Mamá, mírame ―su voz sonaba ronca y apagada. Acató la orden y clavó su mirada en aquellas gafas de sol oscuras que impedían el contacto directo con los ojos de Eric―. Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza variadas veces, en actitud nerviosa. Frunció los labios para contenerse y mantener la compostura. Eric esbozó media sonrisa, o quizá, una mueca en respuesta de agradecimiento por el cambio de actitud de su madre. Dispuso las palmas de sus manos en las correspondientes mejillas de ella y añadió acercándose a su rostro con una camuflada aptitud de preocupación:

― Estás helada. Será mejor que entremos dentro.

Y así hicieron. Siendo prácticamente dirigida por Eric, entraron traspasando la hermosa fachada de marcado estilo neocolonial que destacaba sobre toda la periferia externa del edificio. El calor agradable del interior fue bien acogido por el delicado cuerpo de Lianne, recobrando el color anteriormente perdido por su estado nervioso. A pesar de que había estado allí en contadas veces, el castaño se dirigió sin problema hasta el salón. La ayudó a sentarse en el mullido sofá de mayores dimensiones, disponiéndola con cuidado con temor a que se deslizara y cayera contra el suelo de mármol. Parecía débil y alicaída. Temblorosa y la piel tan helada como la escarcha. Eric la observó durante unos instantes sin apenas inmutarse, contemplándola con detenimiento, ahora sin las gafas de sol puestas.

― Te prepararé una infusión.

― ¡No, no hace falte hijo! ―lo tomó de la manga en un movimiento instintivo para que se sentara a su lado―. No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, estoy bien…

Sentados, en silencio, escucharon el segundero del reloj colocado en una de las paredes. El tic tac constante y firme resonaba en sus oídos. Imbuidos en su procesión constante que enmarcaba la inevitabilidad del transcurso del tiempo.

Lianne Cartman bajó la mirada hacia su vestido elegante de color gris perla oscuro. Sobre éste una gabardina abrigada y confortante se abría en un cuello terminado en pico, del cual se distinguía, en torno a su cuello, un sencillo collar de zafiros engarzados en un entramado elíptico de oro blanco en el cual se había empleado la técnica de la filigrana.

― Pensé que irías directamente al velatorio –dijo ella con la mirada perdida hacia el reloj.

― No iré.

― ¿No irás? ¿Y por qué no…?

― Porque no.

Lianne prefirió no objetar nada. Quedó en silencio. Entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y ladeó la vista hacia él, sorprendiéndose al contemplar que la había estado observando sin decir nada.

― Deberías ir. Allí están tus amigos y…

― Mamá ―intervino él sin que ella terminase―, te he dicho que no iré.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―replicó.

― Estaré en el entierro. Nada más.

― Pero Eric… ¿ni siquiera tienes pensado ir a la misa? Sé que en el fondo tú…

El castaño intervino y negó secamente con la cabeza.

― No.

**oOoOo**

Siguió el camino que llevaba el sendero de grava color gris plata. Pensativo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, prestaba única atención al crujir de sus pasos contra las piedrecillas. No prestó atención al cielo despejado, teñido por matices rosáceos que parecían haber sido recreados a óleo. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, caía el sol. Otro día más que perecía tras aquella línea divisoria, eterna e infinita, del cielo y la tierra. Algunas nubes, delgadas, como trazos hechos a tiza, se dispersaban borrosas sin alterar la armoniosa gracia visual de los colores del atardecer. Tampoco prestó atención a la predisposición lineal, una tras otra, de las lápidas que flanqueaban el camino. Lápidas de mármol blanco, otras, de gris opaco color desesperanza; unas, con cruces; algunas, con ángeles dormidos o sufrientes escoltándolas y, cuyos contornos, agudizados por el juego cromático del claroscuro, los convertían en figuras no lejanas a fríos espejismos de silencio y muerte.

Caminó varios minutos sin prestar atención a nada, creyendo hasta tal punto que se había desorientado y perdido entre la marabunta de epitafios y olor a flores secas. Pero un gemido de dolor proveniente desde la lejanía le confirmó lo contrario. Éste le fue reconocible, por lo que supo incluso de quién había provenido tal aterradora exclamación de dolor.

Sheyla Broflovski.

Unos pasos más y escuchó los primeros sollozos acompañando el grito sosegado de dolor de la mujer. Asimismo, la voz del rabino del pueblo, citando trozos anodinos del libro sagrado, fue notablemente perceptible sobre todo lo demás. Como un eco que se prolongaba indefinido durante segundos en el aire. Cuando Eric alzó la vista del suelo pedregoso, a un amplio margen de distancia –tanto como para que su presencia quedara oculta para aquella aglomeración tumultuosa de figuras vestidas de negro-, sus ojos sólo tuvieron cabida al motivo por el cual estaba allí.

Un ataúd. Un ataúd de roble oscuro. Coronado por coloridas flores.

Fue entonces y sólo entonces cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, al igual que su respiración. Su vista la sintió nublosa pero prosiguió manteniéndola en aquella dirección. En aquel objeto en cuyo interior guardaba el cuerpo inerte y sin vida del pelirrojo.

Poco le importaron las personas que estaban allí presentes. Ni siquiera las miró. A pesar de que muchas de ellas formasen parte de un pasado; de la historia de su vida.

Los que habían sido sus antiguos amigos estaban allí; muchos ellos también venidos de diversos puntos del país. Era evidente que, tal y como era aquel estrafalario pueblo nevado, no cabía de extrañar que muchos de ellos decidieran buscarse la vida en cualquier otro lugar. Ni siquiera puso interés en buscar a Stanley Marsh. Sabía perfectamente que no estaría allí. Stan el dramático, el sentimental. Seguramente estaría sedado, no muy lejos de allí, rodeado por enfermeros y Wendy Testaburguer después de saber la noticia.

En las primeras líneas, los más allegados, eran los que más demostraban la profunda aflicción de la pérdida. Sheyla, arrodillada en el suelo sollozaba desolada; nombrando delirantemente el nombre del fallecido, intercambiándolo algunas veces por "Mi pequeño" o "Bubbita".

Al cabo de media hora el cementerio había quedado en la más desértica y devastadora de las soledades. El motor de los vehículos se perdía a lo lejos hasta finalmente desaparecer. Pero allí seguía la tumba. Esta vez enterrado el ataúd por un cumulo masivo de fresca tierra revuelta. Las flores seguían allí. Allí permanecía la lápida, el viento mecer ramas. La vida seguía pero no para Kyle Broflovski. Ahora era el turno de quedarse allí y ser olvidado. Poco a poco. Como las demás tumbas. Y cuyo único consuelo sería recibir flores un par de veces al año. Ese era el precio de la muerte. Nada más.

Eric Cartman seguía allí. En el mismo lugar en el que había contemplado todo. Desde lejos seguía atado al nuevo hogar que ocuparía el pelirrojo para la eternidad. Dudó en un principio pero finalmente, decidido, redujo la distancia hasta plantarse delante de la lápida.

― No creas que he venido desde tan lejos para verte, judío. No vine a despedirme de ti ni a traerte flores.

Se levantó una ráfaga helada que trajo consigo la trayectoria de una mariposilla de alas blancas, común y nada vistosa. Eran de las que solían anidar y confluir en cementerios y parques abandonados; tan ajenas y huidizas a la presencia humana. Esta aterrizó torpemente sobre un manto rojizo de claveles, dispuestos en consonancia con la forma anular de la corona fúnebre que adornaban. La cinta púrpura que lo envolvía rezaba: "_Con cariño de tus amigos Stan Marsh y Kenny McCormick. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones_." Volvió a descender el rostro. No había traído ninguna corona.

Esbozó una sonrisa forzada y puntualizó sin evitar que su voz sonara entrecortada:

― He venido a por el riñón que te presté. No pienso dejar que se pudra ahí contigo.

Intentó sonreír, pero acabó por fruncir los labios con fuerza, hasta el punto de mordérselos sin reparar en que se hacía daño. Tragó saliva y aguantó el primer espasmo convulso abatirle el pecho.

Tras las gafas de sol nacieron lágrimas que descendieron presurosas por sus mejillas que deshizo con las mangas de su elegante chaqueta.

― No, no estoy llorando, jodida rata de Jersey. No, no te daré ese placer.

La mariposa batió las alas y retomó su frágil revoloteo, sorteando los claveles color sangre y su embriagante perfume. Su trayectoria serpenteante se alzó apenas un metro de altura para dirigirse y posarse sobre la lápida, tanteando con sus patitas, del grosor de un alfiler, el bajorrelieve en que se inscribía el nombre del difunto.

_Kyle Eprhaim Broflovski_

Eric prestó atención, inquieto, al insecto y al trayecto que éste delineaba arbitrariamente. Con el gesto contraído, leyó de nuevo el nombre allí señalado. No se lo podía creer. No se lo quería creer. Creer que, bajo aquella placa de mármol, estaba enterrado el pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con deseos de expresar algo, acompañando al gesto con un entreabrir de sus labios por los cuales no emergió palabra alguna.

Él habia decidido irse lejos para no verle. Leyó el epitafio por enésima vez. Eso era lo único que quedaría del joven. Su nombre. Sólo su nombre. Y el recuerdo. Las nimiedades. Las anécdotas. Su arrugar de nariz cuando lo insultaba de niño acompañado de su crispar de ojos, destellos verdes de gato. También quedaba la frustrante atracción que había sentido por él durante toda su vida. De amar y odiar, en un devenir enfermizo, a ese ser que ahora dormía para siempre. Un accidente de tráfico había sido suficiente como para que todo su sentido se derrumbara.

Tomó aire con dificultad y sintió otra vez cómo su cuerpo cedía a otra contracción del diafragma que le hizo exhalar un suspiro casi semejante a un sollozo. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas, su cuerpo comenzó a flaquear. La respiración acrecentó, embotando el corazón a una velocidad desorbitada.

La mariposilla dispuso sus alas en posición perpendicular, como si su intención fuera emprender el vuelo, pero no se movió. Quedó en equilibrio; abriéndolas y cerrándolas en una parsimoniosa lentitud. Golpes suaves, cual suspiros de aire frío, hacía mover las ramas, y por ende, las hojas de los álamos y cipreses que enraizaban y enmarcaban el sendero principal. Las cintas de las coronas se dejaban mecer por la brisa en movimiento. Silbidos de aire, el mecer de hojas y flores vistosas, el movimiento flexible de las ramas más débiles, conformando un único sonido. Un sonido compacto y armonioso. La eufonía característica de la soledad.

Quedó arrodillado tras caer de bruces y llevarse las manos a la altura de la sien. Se encogió en sí mismo, llegando su respiración a chocar contra el suelo. Alzó la mirada para dirigirla por inercia a la lápida.

Y, en medio del angosto paisaje desolado de mármol y flores, el llanto de un hombre quebró durante segundos el aire.

* * *

_Otra actualización. La verdad es que estoy aprovechando el tiempo xD. Esta oneshot es bastante viejo. Un año y pico que tiene y guardadito que estaba en un cuaderno. Lo he pasado a limpio y aquí está. Siempre me ha costado realizar a Cartman, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, sean buenos :P. Intentaré mejorar, lo prometo^^. _

_El título... es una canción que me gusta mucho. Y yo vivo de la música. Como diría otro tema... When the music's over, turn off the lights. En una de mis visitas por casa de mis abuelos la escuché salir de una ventana de los vecinos. Ese fragmento del poema de L. Aragon, cantado por Philippe Lèotard, llamado Est-ce ainsi que les hommes vivent? me ha estremecido y me estremecerá siempre. _


	3. El juego de la botella

**_OneShot nº 3._**

** El juego de la botella**

_Te lo dedico a ti, Oso del viento :PP_

_Que sé que me has soportado más de una vez así._

_¡Cling, cling, cling…! xDD _

* * *

La botella de cristal comenzó a girar sobre sí misma. Su embocadura apuntaba fugazmente al grupo de jóvenes que la rodeaban. Vueltas y más vueltas giraba tirada en el parqué del salón perteneciente a la casa de la señora Cartman. Suerte que ella no estaba allí: lo que había sido su acogedor hogar, en ese momento, estaba en un total y completo desorden. Y todo debido a la fiesta que su hijo estaba celebrando allí mismo nada más marcharse ella y visitar a sus familiares de Nebraska por varios días. Eric, su único hijo, no perdió oportunidad de hacer de las suyas nada más salir por la puerta. Sólo le bastó teclear varios números de teléfono, comprar litros de alcohol y hacer estremecer las paredes a base de música y así joder a los vecinos. No poco después comenzó a llegar una ingente masa de jóvenes que llenaron la casa hasta que en ella no cupiese ni un alfiler.

La música era machacona. Muy comercial, al gusto del anfitrión, puesta a un volumen desorbitado que se aunaba con las voces joviales de aquellos que gritaban y cantaban desquiciados aunque poseídos por el ritmo. También eran audibles las carcajadas y las charlas habladas en voz alta por culpa de los altavoces. El calor se expandía como una niebla transparente pero sofocante. El aire cargado se entremezclaba a su vez con sudor y el denso hedor de hachís quemado.

La fiesta de Eric sería una de las últimas que se celebrarían antes de la graduación. En pocos meses muchos de los invitados marcharían de South Park, su pueblo natal, para aventurarse por vez primera al mundo como novatos estudiantes de universidad, de academia, o ya directamente se unirían a la sociedad laboral. Probablemente aquella fiesta sería una de las últimas juergas que harían estando todos juntos antes de separarse. Niños que habían crecido juntos y que debían dar por finalizada la etapa de la adolescencia. Ahora tocaba asumir la idea de separarse la gran mayoría y, quizá, no verse nunca más.

Uno de los tantos grupos de chicos y chicas que poblaban la fiesta, bastante compacto y unido, se encontraba congregado en torno a la botella que aún persistía durante algunos segundos más con sus concéntricos giros. Cuando su velocidad comenzó a ralentizarse hasta detenerse definitivamente, apuntó su boquilla hacia uno de los jóvenes que la rodeaban. La víctima fue un joven de recientes dieciocho, cabellos castaños color café, de ojos color del tiempo ―mezcla híbrida entre marrón y verde cuya balanza de colores dependía del grado de refracción de luz al chocar contra ellos― y tan, tan redondos como a la par de expresivos, que recordaban a los ojos de una lechuza o un cervatillo. Como todo chaval de procedencia holandesa, alcanzaba una altura pronunciada, y en sus mejillas esparcidas dormían manchitas pecosas color de cobre.

La botella había apuntado a Clyde Donovan.

El rubor rojizo de sus mejillas advertía el grado de embriaguez en el que ya se encontraba Clyde. Haber ganado hacía una hora el concurso de rondas de tequila ya comenzaba a tener efecto sobre él. Maldijo para sí entre dientes. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser un auténtico amante de la gastronomía mexicana, alcohol inclusive…? Después aceptó la invitación de participar en el estúpido juego de la botella. No es que le gustara demasiado, porque, a decir verdad, eso de revelar verdades o hacer estupideces para que los demás se rían, era algo que no le agradara mucho que digamos. Pero, en fin: estaba contentillo y sus amigos lo habían animado tanto que no pudo evitar ceder. Así era él de voluble. En las primeras vueltas vio como sus amigos hacían un reto sin poner pegas o lo intercambiaban por un castigo. El castigo consistía en beber un trago largo de whiskey.

― ¡Jo, mierda! ¡Me ha tocado a mí! ―se quejó vacilante Clyde a sus amigos, apretando los dientes sin poder evitar sonreír casi de manera contenida.

Su atolondrada queja había sonado alterada y narcotizada al estar cedida por el estado de embriaguez. Sus ojos, algo desorientados también, desfilaron por los rostros de sus amigos que habían decidido participar en el juego. Sentados todos ellos en torno a la botella haciendo un círculo en el suelo en una zona más apartada para no ser pisoteados por los borrachuzos danzantes de la fiesta. Tampoco hacía falta decir que sus acompañantes en el juego estaban muy lejos de todo rasgo de sobriedad: estaban igual de bebidos que él. No todos de tequila, precisamente, pero sí de cerveza, whiscola o cualquier otro tipo de mezcla indescriptible.

― ¿Reto o castigo, Donovan? ―preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes que había sido su novia durante la infancia y que tanto lo había hecho llorar por las veces que cortó con él.

― Yo… Creo que hemos bebido demasiado, chicos. Deberíamos dejar de jugar a esta mierda. Podríamos guardar la bebida para más tarde y…

Replicó Clyde con intención de salvarse de la quema. Eric Cartman vació la culata de otra botella de whiskey barato ―de ese tan seco cuyo olor da ganas de vomitar―, lo mezcló con un poco de refresco hasta la mitad en un vaso de caña alta para luego acercarse torpemente y entregársela.

― ¡Ja, sí! Guardar la bebida y una mierda, Clyde. Y de paso me corto las pelotas y las cuelgo para jugar todos a la puta piñata, no te jode. Al final me creeré eso de que los holandeses sois más tacaños que los judíos ―le rió enseñando los dientes y estrechando los párpados y dijo alzando la voz: Één koekje bij de koffie!

_Sólo una galleta con el café _venía a significar eso. La típica frase que utilizaba la gente para demostrar un estúpido y falso estereotipo de un holandés. ¿Aparte de ser avaros, libertinos, zampa quesos y fumetas, con qué más estúpidos apelativos tendría que toparse Clyde por ser de padres holandeses? Pero a Eric poco le interesaba conocer la verdad. Porque la verdad era que los estereotipos son una mierda recriminatoria de poca credibilidad. Eric le importaba eso más bien poco; simplemente era un sádico bromista que disfrutaba sacando de quicio a la gente y que, para colmo de Clyde, sabía hablar alemán. Eric, por lo tanto, podía parafrasear holandés como Pedro por su casa; fastidiándole ad hoc en su lengua materna.

― Dat is niet grappig! ― le replicó molesto Clyde sabiendo que Eric lo iba a entender a la perfección.

― Pues yo creo que sí tiene gracia. Además, no me lo he inventado yo. Si les dice eso la gente será por algo. Joder… Lo que sí sería una mierda de chunga es que exista un holandés judío. ¿Te imaginas lo rata que debe ser? Seguro que pone candado hasta en el cubo de la basura.

― ¡Basta, Cartman! No tienen ni puta gracia las chorradas que dices.

Los ojos color avellana de Eric se dirigieron lentamente hacia el joven que se había atrevido a contestarle. Sonrió con doble intención. Era el pelirrojo judío. El principal objetivo de todas sus bromas pesadas.

― ¿Es que acaso tienes ascendencia holandesa, Kaaaahl?

― No. Pero eso no quiere decir que empieces a decir burradas con tus típicos chistes de estereotipos.

― Oye, hablando de estereotipos… ¿Alguien sabe qué diferencia hay entre un judío y una pizza?

Todos los jóvenes, salvo Kyle, negaron con la cabeza; vacilantes.

― Pues que la pizza no se queja cuando la meten en el horno. Esperen, esperen, que ahí va otra: ¿Y sabéis cuál es el pijama preferido de un judío…? ¡El de rayas!

Un "vete a la mierda, culogordo hijo de puta" fue respondido por el pelirrojo para más señas, que no dudó en levantarse malhumorado y dejar de lado el juego de la botella. Eric Cartman carcajeó satisfecho para sí mientras observaba cómo el otro se alejaba.

Clyde ignoró las risas de los otros al quedarse embobado mirando el líquido alcohólico que tenía ante sus ojos. Provocó con su mano un leve movimiento circular para hacerlo mover dentro del vaso cilíndrico de plástico. Reconoció para sus adentros que beberse aquello tendría como solución una fugaz visita al baño para vomitarlo todo de golpe.

― ¡Te tendrás que aguantar, Clyde! ―le añadió Bebe con una sonrisa divertida― Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: si te niegas a responder o hacer lo que te pidamos, tendrás que bebértelo todo de un solo trago.

Los que jugaban a la botella comenzaron a cuchichear en corrillo, dejándolo a él al margen. Clyde esperó nervioso. A saber qué estupidez se le ocurrirían a sus borrachos compañeros con intención de joderle por un rato y sacarle los colores. Advirtió las luciferinas reacciones de sus compañeros para con él. Hijos de puta.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya sabemos que reto proponerte! ―anunció Kenny McCormick, otro de sus compañeros. Era un chico que parecía una joven promesa del cine debido a la estimulante percepción visual que producía a terceros.

Kenny se levantó para quedarse de rodillas. Seguidamente realizó un ademán con las manos para acallar muy teatralmente ―sumado a un efectivo encanto― las voces de los demás partícipes del juego.

― ¿Estás listo, Donovan?

Una pausa emprendida por el rubio en conjunción a una sonrisa pícara venida de su parte hizo que por Clyde recorriese un escalofrío incómodo. Asintió con la cabeza. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera. El rubio de ojos extrañamente azules se aclaró la voz y alzando una ceja más que la otra, retó en actitud resuelta:

― Tienes que comerle la boca a la persona que más te guste de la fiesta.

Las primeras risitas nerviosas se hicieron audibles. Todos esperaban con sorna la respuesta del castaño. Clyde, por su parte, tragó costosamente saliva, muy nervioso, sin apartar la vista del vaso. Genial, ¡lo que faltaba! Lo habían cogido bien por las pelotas. Ahora tendría que pegarse entre pecho y espalda aquella copa si no quería quedar en ridículo por desvelar tal comprometedora tentación de besar a quien le gustaba. Quizá fuesen principales culpables las jodidas ocho rondas de tequila, o puede que fuera el agradable ambiente que se respiraba en la casa de Eric. En cualquier caso, Clyde dudó por un segundo llevarse a la boca aquel líquido que lo cargaba el diablo.

Sin que pudiese ser juzgado, muy discretamente, el castaño dirigió su mirada a la persona con quien desearía establecer dicho contacto.

Ajenos al juego de la botella, sentados en la escalera que llevaba a la planta alta de la vivienda, casi ocultos por el ir y venir de figuras que bailoteaban por el salón, se encontraban varios chicos conversando lo que parecía muy animadamente entre sí. Wendy Testaburguer, Tweek Tweak, Leopold Stotch ―aunque todos lo llamaban Butters―, Tocken Black y… Craig Benjamin Tucker. A ellos se les había unido Kyle Ephraim Broflovski. Todos parecían poco involucrados a la actividad ebria de los demás. Dichos jóvenes apenas habían bebido frente a la maquiavélica danza que mantenían con el alcohol sus compañeros de clase convidados. Clyde sumado con estos últimos.

Craig…

El castaño miró de reojo al joven pelinegro; por el cual sentía cierto interés secreto que jamás se atrevería a exteriorizar. Le gustaba. ¡Dios, que si le gustaba…! Le traía de cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo. Eran amigos de siempre, no los mejores, pues Craig solía andar más con su amigo Tweek Tweak y él con Tocken. Pero, muy a pesar de ello, su amistad era cojonuda. Craig era un chaval que escogía con cuentagotas a sus amistades, por lo que Clyde se sentía muy feliz que lo aceptara como tal. Repasó con sus ojos castaños-verdes-raros-que-te-cagas el cuerpo bien formado de su amigo de cabellos negros, piel descolorida y ojos netamente oscuros. Si quería ser objetivo Clyde tenía que admitir que su buen amigo Craig era un muchacho jodidamente atractivo.

Sonrió como un tonto enamorado en pleno día de San Valentín.

¿Estaría dispuesto a atreverse? ¿Iría hasta donde Craig y le plantaría un morreo hasta hacerle atragantar con su lengua? ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Uf; más quisiera. En Holanda lo haría. Los holandeses trataban la libertad sexual como algo tan natural como comprar el pan o ir en bicicleta. Y no desde ahora, sino desde los sesenta. Hace más de cincuenta años; medio siglo. Ni más ni menos. América era otra cosa. En Colorado aún existían campamentos religiosos para "curar" heterosexualmente. Menuda panda de idiotas conservaduristas… ¡Ya podrían hacer como los avestruces y meter sus putas cabezas huecas bajo la tierra!

Sin pensarlo más, con ansiedad, se llevó el borde del vaso a los labios y, apretando con fuerza los ojos, tragó sin miramientos el whiscola bajo los signos de decepción de sus amigos al no haberse arriesgado con el reto que le habían propuesto. Su puta madre; cómo quema. El líquido bajó por una garganta que a duras penas aguantaba el ardor del alcohol. Clyde Donovan prefirió llevarse consigo ese deseo por Craig a la mismísima tumba. Y es que, querer ser follado por su amigo, no era sólo un simple secreto, sino toda una declaración de vida o muerte.

― ¡Menudo marica estás hecho, tío! ―le espetó Eric Cartman mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

― Que te den por el culo, Cartman.

Balbuceó con dificultad Clyde según ponía el vaso ruidosamente en el suelo. ¡_Ploc_! Sus ojos, tan fruncidos como su mandíbula, se llenaron de lágrimas debidas al gran esfuerzo que había hecho al tragar todo el alcohol sin intentar siquiera saborearlo. Notó el ardor del mismo descender duramente por su garganta, por el esófago. Clyde agradeció el hecho de estar sentado en el suelo. El problema vendría luego cuando se levantara.

Con el transcurso de los segundos, en vez de sentirse mejor, lo que sintió fue repugnancia y asco. Sentimiento seguido a pies juntillas por una fría sudoración y unas ganas impresionantes de vomitar. Todo lo que sentía era malestar. Sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar y quedó desorientado. Apostó que no tardaría en dejar perdido el bonito suelo de parqué encerado de la señora Cartman.

― Joder, tíos. ¡Es que también hacéis cada reto…! ―dijo Stanley Marsh. Otro compañero de clase― A este paso no nos quedará más whiskey para seguir jugando.

― La culpa es de vosotros que no tenéis cojones de hacer el reto ―aclaró Eric, levantándose con dificultad debido a la borrachera para ir en busca de otra botella de whiskey a la cocina.

― Bah, da igual, Clyde. Pasa de esta gente ―se dirigió el simpático de Stanley a Clyde para animarlo, sentado justamente a su lado. Junto con su buena intención, el pelinegro de ojos claros traía consigo una de sus típicas sonrisas radiantes.

A Clyde le costó un mundo el entender lo que Stan le estaba diciendo. En primer lugar porque lo único que sus oídos percibían era un repentino pitar incómodo; y segundo, Stanley estaba también en otro mundo más por hierba que por bebida: igualito que su amigo Kenny McCormick. Afición que compartían los dos en común muy esporádicamente y cuyo efecto era semejante: ojos rojizos, entrecerrados, movimientos aletargados, frases incoherentes, risa fácil y la permanente sonrisa estampada en la cara. Los dos amigos, colocados hasta arriba de mierda, habían dispuesto un brazo sobre los hombros del otro en estrecha complicidad.

― Fueron las chicas las que querían que hicieras el reto. Ya sabes… Pensaban que te acabarías enrollando con alguna de ellas ―añadió Kenny apoyando su cabeza en la de Stanley.

― Sí, es verdad, tío… ―corroboró Stanley, asintiendo con la cabeza más veces de las necesarias. Kenny lo imitó y los dos se rieron cara a cara muy de cerca.

Como dos fumados idiotas incomprendidos. Tal para cual.

Las sonrisas de ambos no tardaron en desaparecer cuando vieron que Clyde estaba más pálido de lo normal y con gesto ausente.

― ¿Clyde…?

― Ey, chaval, ¿estás bien?

A Clyde le hubiera gustado responderles que estaba como el culo. Pero, en vez de eso, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y más vueltas, perdió la noción de lo que le rodeaba y, aún estando sentado, recayó hacia atrás siendo frenado antes por Stanley y Kenny, quienes evitaron que su cabeza diera violentamente contra el suelo.

― ¡Clyde! ―exclamaron los dos casi al unísono, aún sosteniéndole.

Sólo la música persistía frente a todo lo demás. Una decena de miradas asistían sorprendidas al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Clyde no supo muy bien qué pasó después y cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que volvió a tener uso de conciencia. Lo primero que percibió fue una entremezclada algarabía de voces y ruidos rodeándole a modo de incómodos zumbidos. También la espantosa vibración de la música de fondo. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y divagaron sin sentido por la serie de rostros que lo miraban desde arriba ―supuso entonces que estaba recostado en el suelo―, sin reconocer a nadie en un primer momento. Los veía terriblemente borrosos y sin apenas nitidez.

Bueno; vamos a ser honestos. No reconocía a nadie salvo a una persona. Había un rostro que reconoció al momento nada más su mirada diese con él. Lo reconoció al instante.

― Craig...

Intentó pronunciar el castaño sin lograrlo finalmente. Craig hizo que despegase su espalda del suelo y lo ayudó a sentarse, estando el pelinegro arrodillado a su lado. Lo tomó de la barbilla y zarandeó un poco para que volviese en sí. El castaño, aparte de los pitidos agudos y del ruido en general, pudo distinguir la voz nasal y grave de Craig. Tan lineal y seca como una solitaria carretera de Nebraska. Sin embargo, esta vez, frente a la típica tranquilidad con la que la describía, le pareció sonar enojada.

― ¿Cómo dejasteis que siguiera bebiendo?

― ¡Idiotas! ―respondió otra voz igual de cercana― ¿Es que no veis como está, joder?

Una maraña de rizos anaranjados le fue visible a Clyde al escuchar dicha voz de acentuado carácter. Era Kyle. No podía ser otro. Nadie más del pueblo contaba con unos rasgos tan poco comunes. La discusión prosiguió entre Kyle y los diferentes rostros que desfilaban ante los ojos de Clyde. Pronto después advirtió confuso como tiraban de él hacia arriba.

― Ayúdame a levantarlo, Kyle ―dijo Craig quien era el que lo estaba sosteniendo.

Los dos jóvenes le ayudaron a ponerse en pie; poco a poco. Sus pies quedaron apoyados en el suelo con algo de dificultad. Parecía que pisaba arenas movedizas: todo se movía bajo sus pies. Cuando se estabilizó un poco más y fue mejor sujetado por sus dos compañeros, los tres comenzaron a caminar despacio.

― ¿Adónde lo llevas? ―preguntó Kyle a Craig. Su voz resonó en los oídos de Clyde al tenerlo cerca.

Craig no dijo nada pero la respuesta vino enseguida cuando Clyde fue presa del aire frío, chocante e incómodo, típico de una madrugada. Este contacto fue un crudo golpe para él, que le hizo abrir los ojos exasperadamente y entrar un poco más en razón. Clyde tomó aire con ansiedad y, sintiendo la náusea ascender alarmantemente por su garganta, anticipó lo que le ocurría intentando zafarse muy desesperado de sus dos amigos:

― C-creo que… q-que…

Craig le leyó el pensamiento. O así quiso pensarlo Clyde.

De un solo gesto, Craig había agarrado a Clyde en torno a su vientre con un brazo para sostenerle en peso y, estando a sus espaldas, el pelinegro hizo que se inclinara mientras le sostenía hacia atrás los mechones castaños con la mano que había quedado libre. Craig le estaba ayudando.

Entre mareado y avergonzado, Clyde vomitó.

― Vomitando delante de la casa de Cartman has conseguido que me caigas mejor, Donovan ―escuchó decir al pelirrojo con ironía. A casi un metro más allá de él, mientras seguía vomitando envuelto en un mar de temblores y mareos. Agradeció el hecho de que Craig lo estuviera sosteniendo con total firmeza―. Si lo hubiese sabido, te hubiera llevado a la habitación del culogordo para que se lo dejaras todo perdido.

Clyde intentó reírle la gracia pero se vio sorprendido por otra horrible arcada. La sensación de alivio llegó poco después. La respiración volvía a un ritmo común, a un ritmo más sosegado y tranquilo.

― ¿Te encuentras mejor? ―le preguntó Craig. Su voz resonó tan cerca de su oído que sintió que se desmayaba de la impresión de tenerle tan cerca.

Clyde dejó de inclinarse y se irguió. En consecuencia, el suelo parecía inclinarse por alguna parte. ¿Desde cuándo la casa de la señora Cartman había sido trasladada a una calle de pronunciada pendiente? Por inercia se dejó llevar por la gravedad que casi hizo caerse a un lado si no fuera por la solidez del brazo de Craig en torno a su espalda. Para no perder el equilibrio se apoyó contra él. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué bien olía Craig! Y Clyde sin embargo… ¡Puaj! El castaño sintió que sólo pernoctaba en él el olor asqueroso del alcohol. Encima había obligado prácticamente a Craig a ayudarlo para vomitar. Menuda escenita estaba montando. ¡Tierra, trágame de una maldita vez! Bueno, tampoco es que Clyde se arrepintiera: ahora estaba siendo prácticamente sostenido por los brazos de Craig. ¡Y qué bien se sentía Clyde al estar allí, a su lado! Clyde por nada del mundo quería separarse de él. Estaba tan ebrio de emociones que lo único que le molestaba era Kyle. Le hubiera gustado decirle que se marchara de una buena vez. No es que le cayera mal el chico judío, pero si no estuviera allí ayudándole, podría haberse aprovechado de la situación y abrazaría a Craig, y lo tocaría y… ¡joder! Parecía McCormick pensando de esa obscena manera.

― Clyde, ¿me oyes? ―volvió a insistir Craig mientras le daba la vuelta y lo ponía frente a sus ojos oscuros. Clyde suspiró. Qué alto era Craig… Era más alto que él― Ey, vamos, reacciona. Dime algo.

Clyde masculló algo siseando entre dientes, subrayando más su acento europeo y luego hizo tambalear la cabeza dando entender al otro que era un gesto de asentimiento. De que al menos lo podía oír.

― Con lo bebido que está es normal que le cueste reaccionar ―añadió Kyle observando la escena.

Clyde entreabrió los labios con intención de hablar empleando una fuerza descomunal de su parte. Sus ojos color del tiempo brillaban a pesar de estar inyectados en sangre. El aire frío golpeó su pecho y comenzó a hipar. Sus palabras salieron una detrás de otra sin mucha precisión ni acierto.

― ¡No! Sólo he bebido birra y… y ocho… ocho chupitos de tequila y un trago de ¡hip!... de… ¿de qué era? ¡Ah, sí, sí, sí, sí…! De Whiskey. ¿O era gine… ¡hip! ginebra?

― Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Kyle. Le está costando una mierda reaccionar ―corroboró el pelinegro con los ojos puestos en el castaño.

Clyde lo escuchó y se molestó. ― ¡Yo… yo no estoy borracho!

― Sí, es por eso que estoy cargando contigo. Porque estás sobrio y firme como un cirujano.

― ¡Anda ya, Craig! ¡Suéltame! Yo… ¡hip! Yo puedo beber más y… mira, mira cómo… ¡hip! Mira cómo camino en línea recta. ¿Ves?

Fue desprenderse un poco de la sujeción que le proporcionaba su amigo y dar algunos pasos a trompicones para finalmente venirse al suelo. Craig estuvo al tanto y lo asió al instante para que no se diera de bruces contra el pavimento.

― ¡Joder, Clyde! ¿Es que quieres darte una buena hostia o qué?

― Uhm… Es cierto. Creo que estoy… ¡hip! Sí. Creo que estoy algo bebido.

― ¡No me digas…! ―resolló Craig irónico― Te juro que llegué a pensar que estabas sobrio.

― Pues no. ¡Hip! Pero yo igual… yo igual te quiero, amigo.

― Sí. Estás totalmente sobrio, Clyde ―carcajeó Craig esgrimiendo una leve sonrisa.

Escuchó a Kyle también carcajear entre dientes. ― Será mejor llevarlo a casa.

― Yo también lo creo.

― ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

― No. No hace falta; creo que podré con él ―le respondió amablemente mientras se armaba de paciencia y montaba a un Clyde catatónico sobre sus espaldas para llevarlo a la pela―. Su casa está aquí cerca. Lo dejaré allí para que duerma la mona y volveré en un rato.

Craig se despidió de Kyle con la cabeza y emprendió el camino que marcaba la acera. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver cómo Clyde se despedía de él desde lejos realizando aspavientos con la mano y, con ello, logrando que el pelinegro diera algún que otro traspiés al perder el equilibrio.

Al cabo de varios minutos, no demasiados, los pies de Craig se detuvieron frente a la imponente fachada de la casa de los Donovan. Respiraba por la boca del cansancio y el humo caliente de su aliento flotaba en el aire durante pocos segundos. Cargar en peso a su amigo y llevarlo hasta su casa había sido un trabajo extenuante. Necesitó de varios minutos para bajar al castaño de sus espaldas pues éste prácticamente no quería separarse de él; aferrándose como un pulpo con brazos y piernas. Craig maldijo en voz baja.

― Clyde, despierta ―protestó sin maldad al muchacho mientras proseguía con el intento de zafarse de él.

― Ughn… ¿Dónde estamos?

El azabache aspiró aire muy lentamente como pidiéndose paciencia. ― Ya hemos llegado a tu casa.

Clyde entreabrió pesadamente los ojos. No deseaba por nada del mundo desprenderse de su amigo. Parpadeó unas veces más cuando sus ojos se vieron presa por lagrimeos debidos a la fría brisa del norte procedente de las Rocosas. Giró la cara para protegerse la vista rozando sin querer su nariz contra la sien de Craig. En esa posición pudo inhalar nuevamente el aroma agradable del cabello negro, suave y acogedor como la noche, de su compañero. Dejó que el contacto se convirtiera en una disimulada caricia. Clyde no supo muy bien el mutismo repentino de Craig, pero al cabo de unos segundos éste último volvió a jalar con toda la intención de que el otro se retirara de él.

― ¡Vamos, hombre, bájate de una puñetera vez de mi espalda!

Una vez conseguido, Craig arrastró consigo a Clyde hasta la puerta de madera maciza de roble, traspasando primero el leve desnivel del escalón de la entrada. Para albergar mayor equilibrio, el castaño se aferró instintivamente alrededor del torso de Craig. Más que aferrarse en él se podría decir que lo estaba abrazando. ¡Bueno! ¿Para qué engañarse? En el fondo esa era la única y camuflada intención que movía a Clyde a hacerlo. Llegaron a su objetivo. Clyde se apretujó más aún, si cabe, apoyándose por completo en Craig. El calor que desprendía su amigo le estaba invitando a descansar.

― Joder, Clyde, no te dejes dormir ahora. Pesas un huevo y ni pienses que voy a cargarte hasta tu habitación en brazos como una niña a lo película romántica o una mierda parecida; no eres mi cita.

Habiendo escuchado aquello y herido el orgullo de Clyde, el castaño dejó de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Craig y lo miró molesto como un niño pequeño haciendo mil y un pucheros a su vez. Le espetó aún con la pesadez todavía bailando en su lengua:

― ¡Cierra el pico, jodido tejano! No saldría contigo ni… ni… ni aunque fueses la última persona del mundo.

¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? No; los borrachos nunca dicen la verdad; mienten el doble. Como los niños. Como los locos. Como la gente que se jacta diciendo que es sincera.

― Para; deja de moverte.

― No soy yo. Es el suelo.

Craig, por su parte, carcajeó levemente según Clyde preservaba su cara de mala hostia. Para colmo, el holandés se sentía fatal. Mareado y sin ser capaz de aguantar el equilibrio ni la gravedad que le unía al suelo. Todo seguía dándole vueltas. Seguidamente y sin que le pidiera permiso primero, Craig se dedicó a tantear con la mano que le quedaba libre en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Clyde. Por mucho que rebuscó no dio con lo que buscaba.

― Llaves ―pidió Craig.

― Bolsillos de atrás.

El pelinegro gruñó con fastidio y tanteó en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros de Clyde. Primero en uno y luego en el otro con única intención de encontrar las llaves.

Ahí está: los borrachos no dicen la verdad. Se aprovechan de le gente que cree lo contrario. Y Clyde, como buena víctima del alcohol que estaba siendo, no pudo evitar beneficiarse de la situación. Las adustas y fuertes manos de Craig estaban, sin saberlo, tanteando su culo. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa perversa, entrecerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar por todos los medios reírse a carcajadas. No tardó demasiado tiempo para que Craig fuese consciente de las intenciones de su amigo.

― Clyde…

― ¿Quee-eeé? ―preguntó canturreando con voz inocentona el castaño sonrojándose a más no poder mientras se hacía lugar en el hueco en el cuello del pelinegro, empleando el roce de sus labios en su atrevida exploración.

La piel de Craig era tan suave. Dios, quería apresar su cuello de verdad. Quería catar, quería saborear aquel pedazo de tersa y caliente piel.

― ¿Podrías dejar de jugar con mi cuello y darme las jodidas llaves?

Para no hacerle enfadar de más, Clyde buscó las llaves. Las tenía en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros. Ya podría haberle pedido Clyde que buscara también por delante. Clyde las levantó sujetándolas por el llavero y las hizo tintinear moviéndolas ante la cara inexpresiva de Craig.

¡_Cling, cling, cling_!

― ¡Cling, cling, cling! ―balbuceó Clyde evitando reírse, acompañando con su voz al repique omitido al chocar las llaves― ¡Hola, Craig, somos las llaves! ¡Cling, cling, cling…!

En respuesta, su amigo se las arrebató de las manos exhalando otro suspiro de pura desidia. Y así, sin más, comenzó a reírse con una mano sosteniéndose el entrecejo. Unos bonitos dientes blancos se dejaron ver tras sus finos labios. Craig se reía sin poderlo evitar. De verdad. Con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Un cosquilleó invadió por entero el cuerpo y los labios de Clyde nada más escuchar el agradable sonido emergente de la reacción de su amigo.

Había en el Universo hechos de dudable veracidad para Clyde Donovan. Como la existencia de ovnis ―cosa que discutía muy a menudo y acaloradamente con Kevin Stoley― o de Dios. Pero, el que más generaba controversia dentro de él, era la posibilidad de escuchar reír a Craig Benjamin Tucker de verdad alguna vez en su vida.

La sorpresa de esto, la extrañamente firme boca de Craig siendo arqueada en una agradable sonrisa provocó en Clyde un aire de mutismo. Abrió bien sus ojos todo lo que pudo en paroxismo de sorpresa. Como si estuviera contemplando un cometa que pasa una vez cada milenio cerca de la Tierra. Como si fuese el único testigo de algo asombroso y nada habitual.

Extrañado por la reacción de su amigo, Craig se relajó cesando su risa y le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza. Su sonrisa persistía en sus labios trémulos. Evitando de vez en cuando soltar Craig algún carcajeo. Las mejillas del pelinegro comenzaron a arder para seguidamente quedar matizadas en un leve tono rojizo.

― ¿Y ahora por qué me miras con esa cara?

El holandés no dijo nada. Siguió observándole de la misma manera.

― ¿No me lo piensas decir?

Clyde renegó varias veces con la cabeza. La mandíbula le latió nerviosa. ― Si yo, si yo… si yo te lo digo, me patearás el culo.

― Arriésgate.

Clyde agitó sus pestañas, desconectando la mirada que mantenía con el pelinegro por puro reflejo de vergüenza. Craig volvió a sonreír pero el castaño no fue consciente de ello.

Los labios de Clyde comenzaron a temblar. Éstos parecían interceder por él, por mucho que se pedía no hacerlo. Volvió a mirar a Craig a los ojos. El silencio se extendió entre ellos.

― Tienes la sonrisa más… más bonita que haya visto en mi vida… ―soltó Clyde al fin farfullando aún por las artimañas del alcohol―. No… no me importaría besarte en este momento.

Bien. Ahora ya le daba igual. Lo dicho, dicho está. Ajo y agua. Ahora que Craig se encargase de lo demás. Estaba bebido, sí, pero la conciencia seguía trabajando en él. Y sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia demasiado temeraria. Le había dado coba a sus sentimientos por medio de la embriaguez y éstos habían salido brotando de sus labios en forma de palabras.

Clyde se encontró nuevamente mirando a Craig. Captó cierta rigidez nerviosa en la reacción que vislumbró en el rostro del pelinegro. Éste lo contemplaba con aquellos ojos oscuros fijos, sin decir nada en absoluto. Al cabo de unos segundos más, Craig habló:

― Adelante.

La voz de Craig resonó muy segura. Aun siendo sujetado por él, Clyde sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban cual gelatina. Esa sensación no fue aplacada con silencio. Cuando Craig se aproximó un poco más a su rostro Clyde sintió que su aliento se había estancado en sus pulmones; olvidándose de respirar por momentos.

― Eh, esto… uhgn… Craig ―balbuceó entrecortadamente como un idiota después de sentir aquel par de ojos negros aproximarse aún más a los suyos bajo una decisión fulminante―. ¿Adelante… adelante con qué?

― Puedes besarme.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se lanzó a los labios de Craig. Eso de reflexionar demasiado no iba con él. Y más aún si estaba enredando una mano en el pelo oscuro de su compañero. Disfrutando con el roce de aquella textura sedosa alrededor de sus dedos. Tampoco pudo pensar bien al sentir lo atrayente que era besar a un hombre. Las chicas son suaves, de labios golosos y tiernos. Besar a una mujer era rendirse a la fragilidad y a lo hermoso de la blandura y el acogedor calor de unos labios tan carnosos como sinceros. Pero… ¡que ahí se las dieran todas juntas! Besar a un hombre era jodidamente diferente. Ni peor ni mejor. Era diferente. Esa era la palabra exacta. Sintió la fuerte presión de la mandíbula de Craig conjugándose con la suya, en un movimiento fluido y torpe, con aquella leve sensación de aspereza de sus mejillas rozándole. Labios fuertes, decididos, sin ningún tipo de tapujo; ajenos de indulgencia o candidez. Era un contacto completo, devastador en efusividad, en necesidad. Eso era besar a un hombre.

En efecto de entrega, Clyde mordió levemente el labio inferior de Craig. Tiró un poco de él. Como castigo. Craig se soltó a duras penas y lo miró.

― ¡Ey, no seas cabrón! ¡Te dije que podías besarme, no morderme! ¿Qué mierdas te crees que soy? ¿Un taco? ―protestó Craig.

Cualquier otro motivo de queja murió en Craig nada más ser presionados sus labios por los de Clyde, que los reclamó en un beso. Entonces el azabache se hizo cargo de lo demás: aferró a Clyde más para sí, los dos rozando idéntica altura, y devoró la boca de su amigo, que no dudó en corresponderle.

Poco después sus labios rompieron el contacto. La fluctuación de respiraciones ajetreadas fue audible para los dos. Se miraron sin saber qué decir. Muy cerca. Después de una silenciosa pausa, con los latidos del corazón resonando en los oídos de ambos, Craig esgrimió una sonrisa burlona y decidió romper el hielo:

― Puaj. Aún sabes a vómito.

― ¡Vete a la mierda!

Clyde comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. No pudo evitarlo. Y Craig no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo. Poco después las risas cesaron. Clyde miró a Craig sintiéndose feliz. ¿…Que la felicidad eran sólo para idiotas? Pues que le pusieran a él una corona de laurel que no le importaba lo más mínimo ser el rey de los idiotas. Acarició de nuevo el cabello de su amigo de ojos negros.

Aquel día no lo olvidaría. Ya puestos, poco le importó desandarse todo el malestar y el secretismo que había guardado celosamente para sí durante años. Recordaría ese momento un día y sonreiría. Se sentía alagado al poder ser uno de los pocos que conocería al verdadero Craig. A la verdadera sonrisa de Craig.

― Lieve, lieve vriend van mij ― le susurró sin pensarlo.

Craig frunció el ceño. No comprendía. ― ¿Qué significa eso?

― Significa que eres un hijo de puta.

Los dos jóvenes rieron de nuevo.

La puerta principal de la casa de los Donovan se cerró al poco tiempo después. La luna resplandecía; no había rastro de nubes. El último verano no hacía sino empezar y ya inauguraba que iba a ser inolvidable. Para él y para sus amigos. Eso mismo pensaba Clyde Donovan. Con una sonrisa inundándole los labios.

Inolvidable. Onvergetelijk.

* * *

FIN.

_Cómo disfruté haciendo este oneshot. ¿Se nota...? :)_

_Uhm... ¿soy la única que piensa que a Craig le conviene una persona alegre como Clyde o Kenny? :P No. Seguro que no._

_¡Gracias por leer :D! _


End file.
